Trouble
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: She was trouble, but he didn't care. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Night, obviously. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Also, if you want to request something, feel free to send me a PM! :)**

* * *

><p>His lips moved against hers, slowly yet demanding, as he pushed deeper into her. Sweat covered their skin as their naked bodies rubbed pleasurably against each other. His hands had gotten a tight hold of hers, his skilled fingers intertwining with her slender ones. His toned chest pressed firmly against her breasts as they moved to the beat, a frenetic beat.<p>

Shiki pulled away from the heated kiss to stare intently into her lustful eyes. Her swollen lips were slightly parted, allowing her hectic breath to slip between them. She was watching him with an eager look glowing in her eyes, silently pleading him to keep moving. The vampire couldn't help but grunt in satisfaction when her long legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper into her.

Slightly lifting his body to get a better view of the woman under him, his eyes immediately acquired the crimson color of the blood. Her back arched when he gave a powerful thrust, and his head bent down to rest of her sweaty shoulder. Her agitated gasps and soft moans reached his ears, and something inside him churned.

"Shiki…" she breathed out when his wet tongue rolled down her neck.

His brown bangs caressed the sensitive skin, tickling her, before a sharp pain assaulted her. Soon enough, however, pleasure took over and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The sound of her blood wriggling down his throat was only interrupted by the moans that escaped her mouth.

Her hands slide out of his tight hold to grasp his head. Still thrusting inside her, the male lifted his head only to lock his eyes on her flustered face. Never in his life had he thought someone could ever make him feel what he was feeling at that moment. He was burning inside, as though fire ran down his veins. Her eyes watched him closely, like she was reading his mind. Her hands travelled down his torso, sliding up and down and caressing the soft skin.

He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the way she was looking at him, her eyes pouring out a whirl of emotions. Shiki wasn't sure, but staring into them a thought crossed his mind. The corners of her lips turned upwards, forming a slight smile that seemed to illuminate her features, and he knew.

* * *

><p><span>FLASHBACK<span>

* * *

><p><em>The huge gates opened with a barely audible click, and the screams of the Day Class girls echoed through the air. As usual, the hysterical students tried to step around the guardians to reach them as the Night Class walked down the path. Yuki's orders where ignored, and Shiki wasn't surprised even a bit.<em>

_However, a blonde girl managed to dodge Yuki's extended arms and came running towards him. The young vampire could only stare as she threw herself at him, taken back. Before Shiki could react, someone stepped between and blocked the crazy girl's way. His purple eyes widened even so slightly when the unknown woman punched her in the stomach. The blonde girl dropped on the ground gasping for air._

_Shiki kept walking as though nothing happened, but couldn't stop himself from gazing at the (h/c)-haired girl as she was reprimanded by Yuki. As if she felt his stare, she titled her head towards him. Her (e/c) eyes locked on his purple ones, and a tender smile grazed her lips. A simple thought crossed his mind as he turned around to follow the rest of the Night Class: that girl was trouble._

* * *

><p><span>END OF FLASHBACK<span>

* * *

><p>Shiki couldn't have been more right about his intuition. As his eyes locked on her content ones, he realized something that shocked him.<p>

He loved her.

The look in her gaze was enough for him to know that his feelings were reciprocated.

"Shiki…"

His lips crashed against hers as soon as his name left her mouth, suspending in the air like a lullaby to his ears. Climax was approaching them both, and Shiki increased the pace, thrusting deeply and swiftly. She melted into the passion of his kiss, their tongues rubbing and battling furiously.

His name echoed throughout the room as they released. The male collapsed over her panting form, breathing heavily, before he rolled over to the side. His purple gaze dropped to the (h/c)-haired girl, who lay beside him with her eyes closed, moonlight glowing on her sweaty body.

Words weren't needed.

A content sigh slipped between her lips before she rolled over to face him.

Shiki could only watch as she covered their naked bodies with the blanket and lay next to him, and an amused voice laughed sarcastically in his head.

_Yeah, she definitely means trouble._

Not that he was going to complain.


End file.
